The present invention relates to a clip for a gasket to be used when installing the gasket between engine parts, more particularly, the clip holding the gasket to one of the engine parts to easily locate the gasket between the engine parts.
A gasket is installed between two engine parts, such as between a cylinder head and a cylinder block, between a cylinder head and a manifold and so on, for sealing therebetween.
In case a gasket is installed between the cylinder head and the cylinder block, positioning pins are generally formed on the cylinder block, while the gasket is provided with positioning holes. The gasket can be properly positioned on the cylinder block by engaging the positioning holes of the gasket with the positioning pins on the cylinder block.
However, in case a manifold gasket is installed between the cylinder head and the manifold, there are no special positioning pins. Also, a gasket attaching surface of the cylinder head may not orient upwardly. Sometimes, the gasket attaching surface is oriented sidewardly or downwardly. In these cases, the manifold gasket can not be simply located on the cylinder head, or on the manifold. Therefore, when the manifold gasket is installed, the manifold gasket must be held by a person installing the manifold.
In case a space or angle for installing the manifold is limited, it is very difficult to hold the manifold gasket on the cylinder head or the manifold and to fasten the manifold to the cylinder head. In some cases, one person can not install the manifold to the cylinder head by oneself.
As explained above, the cylinder block is provided with the positioning pins for aligning the gasket and the cylinder head. However, there is no means for attaching the gasket on one of the engine parts so that the gasket can be easily fixed to the engine part in case the gasket attaching portion orients sidewardly or downwardly or the gasket is moved together with the engine part for attachment.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a clip for a gasket, wherein the gasket can be attached to an appropriate portion on an engine part when installing the gasket between the engine parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clip as stated above, wherein the gasket can be securely attached to the engine part even if the engine part is moved.
A further object of the invention is to provide a clip as stated above, wherein the clip can be easily and economically manufactured.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a combination of a clip and a gasket for easily attaching the gasket to an appropriate portion on the engine part by means of the clip.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will apparent from the following description of the invention.